


You're Only Sorry When You've Been Caught

by Merciless_Eden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Captivity, Hurt No Comfort, I regret nothing and everything, I'm Bad At Tagging, Interrogation, M/M, My boys love to cuss each other out, Oneshot, Only wrote this because I felt like it, Original Character(s), Psychological Trauma, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Threats of Violence, Verbal Abuse, William needs to figure out whether he likes or hates Ashe, William really hates Ashe, i hope it's not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merciless_Eden/pseuds/Merciless_Eden
Summary: William finally managed to capture Ashe, who had been causing his family grief for years. He decides to hold him hostage and interrogate him for information about where Ashe's brother, the one who had been causing them the most pain, is. When Ashe refuses to talk, he decides that he's done playing nice.
Kudos: 12





	You're Only Sorry When You've Been Caught

Cold. Everything was cold.

Ashe didn't know how long he'd been here - here in this cold, dark basement with that damned chain around his ankle. He had been through hell and come back with scars, but this was something else. The air was cold and sharp, biting at the wounds the brunette had already gathered up from the multiple interrogations he'd already sat through down here. William was one hell of a devil, he'd give him that.

A newspaper was sitting nearby, the front page gently fluttering at the weak breeze that was wafting in from the tiny metal vent. Ashe could read the front page from here. "The Wright brothers have done it again" it exclaimed in all caps. Ashe had read that newspaper over when he was bored down here before. It was recent, from maybe three days ago. Apparently, the Wright brothers had managed to construct some fancy flying device and were taking to the sky like birds. Ashe may not have been outside for days, or maybe weeks, but he believed none of it. People weren't meant to fly. It just wasn't going to happen.

The door to the basement clicked, and Ashe's green eyes shot up towards it. A shed of light raced inside and sprinted to the far wall as the door opened, and it grew brighter as the source came down the stairs, accompanied by familiar footsteps. The source was a lantern. Ashe could see that when it rounded the corner, carried in the tanned hand of William Gable, Ashe's worst fear and worst enemy. He'd been interrogating the brunette whenever he could, desperate to find out where Ashe's brother was. The two family's rivalry against one another had truly driven a wedge down between them. It had turned from brawls in the street to flat-out hunting one another and dueling with revolvers. Of course, that was normal, and was allowed as long as no bystanders or cattle were killed. A passing carriage had once viewed Ashe's cousin and William's brother duel, and had reported it to the police. William had lost his brother that day, and that was what drove him fastest to the brink or madness.

So, here he was. He hung the lantern up on the hook that swung idly from the ceiling, casting a dim light into the room. Ashe grimaced as William sauntered over, watching the brunette that was chained up on his basement floor with a furious glare.

"Ready to chat now?" The Southern-American accent was quite prominent in William's voice, not so much in Ashe's, but they shared the same hometown.

"With you? No." Ashe spat fury up at William, still glaring.

"I didn't think you would be." William continued over to crouch down beside Ashe, his hands resting on his knees as he stayed idly there. Ashe shifted away uncomfortably, adverting his gaze. He would normally snap something clever at the other, but he was in a bad situation at the moment - one that didn't allow him such a luxury. "Listen, Ashe. I'm going to find your brother eventually, whether you tell me where he's hiding or not. So, why don't you make this easy for the both of us, cut your hunger and suffering short, and just tell me? This is your last chance." His voice was smooth, accented, and coaxing. It might lure a bear to a beehive, all blind and blissful until he stuck his paw inside the hive and the entire swarm flew out to attack him. Ashe was no bear. In fact, he felt like quite the opposite at the moment - some kind of fruit fly stuck in a spiders web, or a child stuck in a quicksand pit. In either scenario, the more he struggled, the deeper in he was being pulled.

"No." Was all Ashe said, moving his head in a faint shake as he spoke. He turned from William, lying on his side. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "Going to kill me now? You said this was my last chance." He tensed at the idea, afraid of it, but he'd never admit that.

"Not kill you, no." William shifted behind him, and Ashe felt a cold hand take his wrist. He immediately flinched, yanking it away and peering angrily over his shoulder at Will's face. The black-haired man looked so calm, his eyes a mix of irritation and something else. Ashe couldn't put his finger on what it was, though. William continued to speak. "But... I _am_ going to have to punish you for causing me and my family so much grief."

Before Ashe could speak, William's hand returned to his wrist and grabbed it, holding much tighter this time. He yanked Ashe over, drawing a squeal of surprise from the brunette. Ashe turned to ask what the hell William thought he was doing when he was forced face-first onto the ground and his other wrist was grabbed. A heavy weight pressed down on his back, which he quickly realized was William.

"Gable, just what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Ashe finally got his words out, and they escaped in an angry, surprised shout.

"Like I said," William's voice was right in Ashe's ear, and Ashe would be lying if he said it didn't send chills down his spine. "I'm going to punish you."

"I'm not your damn dog! You don't have the right to do anything to me!" Ashe began to struggle and fight, but his strength was lacking compared to Will's. Both of his wrists were pinned on the ground above his head, and his legs could do little to nothing to aid his struggle.

"Think of this as revenge. Revenge for my brother, revenge for my family... Revenge for me." William's hand slipped under the bottom hem of Ashe's shirt and began to slowly trail up his abdomen, lifting more of his shirt as it went. Ashe's breath almost caught in his throat. A quiet whine of protest escaped him, his eyes screwing shut.

"William, stop it. Don't..." He murmured, his voice more a plea than anything.

"It's about time you stop calling me Gable." William's hand kept trailing up, his other hand keeping both of Ashe's hands pinned above his head. Ashe began to squirm as the cold hand stopped, pulled away, and began to work the brunette's shirt off of him.

"Wait, no-" Before Ashe could beg again, William yanked off his shirt and tossed it to the side to be forgotten, the hand returning to cover Ashe's mouth and stop him from speaking. Ashe finally realized he was fucked. Soon, it wasn't just going to be figurative, he was sure of that.

"Hush. Begging won't get you anywhere." William murmured right into the shell of his ear. "Not now, anyway." The hand moved from Ashe's mouth and disappeared. The jingling sound of a belt buckle being undone made Ashe squeeze his eyes shut again and tense his muscles. William seemed to notice and chuckled lowly, almost as if he was amused. "Be good for me and I might consider preparing you first. How does that sound?" A shudder left Ashe as he felt William's lips graze his neck, landing on the side where a soft sucking began. The brunette nodded desperately, panic and virgin fear clouding his mind and numbing his senses - all except touch. He could feel everything William was doing with an electric sensitivity that he never knew was possible.

The sucking continued on Ashe's neck, and a very soft moan escaped the brunette's lips. William seemed to only be excited by it, and the sucking intensified. Ashe could feel the edges of Will's teeth grazing his skin, and it made him shudder and tremble. The hand that was pinning Ashe's down disappeared, but only for a moment. It returned as a double, both calloused hands holding something long and leathery in them. William's belt. Ashe let out a pathetic whine as he opened his eyes to watch the leather belt wrap around his wrists again and again. Eventually, Will tugged it into a snug hold and locked it into place. It wasn't too tight, nor too loose. It was just right.

With their new freedom, William's hands snaked up Ashe's arms, moving from his wrists to his shoulders, shoulders to back, and back to hips. They stopped there, fingertips kneading gentle circles into Ashe's skin. The brunette had closed his eyes again, trying to relax himself. He'd stopped struggling long ago, the idea of escaping only a faint, dying light at the end of his dark tunnel.

The hands on Ashe's hips both moved in sync to lift up the hips and slide under them, beginning to fumble with the belt there. The moment it popped open, they stopped. A sly smirk tugged at the corners of William's lips, and his hands began to palm at Ashe's quite prominent erection. This made Ashe jerk and moan quietly, eyebrows furrowing as his mouth opened in little sounds of pleasure. If he was being honest, Ashe hadn't noticed his own erection. Nor did he want to. He didn't want to have to face the fact that this was turning him on. A bullet of sweat ran down his forehead, catching in his eye and making him blink rapidly to get rid of the salty, stinging feeling it left. William's hands stopped groping him and slid the belt out of the hoops of Ashe's pants, then moved to getting the pants off.

Ashe wasn't too compliant on letting his pants go. He jerked and cried softly, pitifully, hoping William might take some level of pity on him and leave them on him, at least for now. "Remember, Ashe." William leaned down to whisper in Ashe's ear again, his voice taunting and full of power. "If you're good for me, I'll help you out a little." Ashe could hear the lust in the monotone chords, cutting away at the last dignity Ashe had left. That's what it had been in William's eyes. That was the look he'd given Ashe. Pure lust.

Ashe gave in and allowed his hips to be lifted so his pants could be pulled down and tossed to the side to be forgotten with his shirt and belt. Afterwards, his hips were laid back down on the cold, cement floor, his erection pressing painfully against it. The cold floor made it twitch, causing Ashe to let out an uncomfortable groan. The brunette's green eyes opened wide with panic when he heard the rustling of clothes behind him - on top of him. His eyes caught the sight of a brown leather jacket, then a shirt, and then pants being thrown to the side with his own clothes. Then, went a pair of black boxers. Ashe's face flushed with heat, a wince making him jump as his erection hardened. His mind was flooded with the image of what he looked like, so powerless and sprawled out on the floor, exposed and vulnerable. He hated it, but some deep part of him was aching for it to continue. And continue it did.

Ashe groaned as William's hips rubbed against his ass, a quite large erection easy to feel accompanying it. Panic shot through Ashe's body, tempting him to try and run. Even as a virgin, he knew that with the size of the erection he felt against his ass, surely it wouldn't be able to fit inside him. After so much silence, he forced himself to speak again.

"William, no. Please, it won't fit." He pleaded, his body tensing with distress as his hips were grabbed and lifted into the air. His knees scraped along the ground, all of his weight being put back down to rest on them as his ass was left propped up in the air.

"You were good." William chuckled, devouring the sight before him as he began to slowly pull the last barrier that bordered him from the completion of Ashe's body from his skin, letting it fall down to his knees before he pulled it off of them, as well, and tossed it to the side. "So I'll play nice. Not completely, but I suppose I won't go in dry."

"Will-" Before Ashe could get a proper word out, Will cut him off.

"Don't make me gag you." William threatened, which made Ashe shut up. "I don't want to silence you completely." He reached over Ashe, his hips grinding against the brunette's ass as he did so. Ashe's erection was aching, the new feeling only making it worse. A moment later, Ashe was flipped onto his back, coming to face William. He stared up at the man's face, fear and lust evident in his own eyes. William's were full of power - of victory. He smiled and reached down to caress Ashe's cheek, almost tenderly. "If only you weren't such a pest."

"If only you weren't such a monster." Ashe blurted out before he could stop himself. He flinched as he realized what he said, hoping that it didn't make things worse for him.

"I'm no monster." William placed his hands on each side of Ashe's head, watching the brunette's already flushed face turn an even deeper shade of red. "I would never do this to any decent person." He lowered himself down onto Ashe's body and began to kiss at his chest and stomach, one hand moving up to dangle his fingers over Ashe's mouth. One finger slipped between the brunette's lips and pushed inside his mouth, making way for two others to enter, as well. William lifted his head from kissing Ashe's chest to speak. "It would be easier for you if these were wet."

Ashe would have swallowed his pride, but he might have choked on the fingers in his mouth. He forced it down, his mouth closing around the digits as he began to suck. A distant groan came from William, and he considered biting down to get William off of him. That would only make things worse, he knew, and his brain was too clouded to allow him to. He kept sucking, his tongue moving around to help wet the fingers as much as he could.

Soon, William pulled his fingers out of Ashe's mouth. They were dripping with saliva, wet and glistening in the dim light. William sat up straight and got on his knees, positioning himself between Ashe's legs. "Now comes the question... How do I take you?" He watched Ashe's erection twitch at the question, and he chuckled. "I suppose this will be just fine." He reached down between Ashe's legs and spread his legs a little wider, positioning his wet fingertip at Ashe's entrance. He glanced up at Ashe, watching the brunette, who had closed his eyes tightly and was whimpering pathetically. "I'll tell you now." He pushed his fingertip in, only enough to penetrate the opening. "This is all the mercy you're going to get tonight." He moved the fingertip a little, causing Ashe to moan and squirm.

"I-I'm sorry..." Ashe's voice was shaking, his sarcastic demeanor completely shattered.

"Sorry?" William pushed the finger inside, roughly thrusting it in and out as Ashe cried out.

"I'm sorry!" Ashe shouted, struggling weakly. He felt William's free hand wrench into his hair to keep him still. "Sorry for being such a problem." The finger curled cruelly, making Ashe cry out as tears gathered in his eyes. All the pleasure and lust had gone. It was pain now. All of it was pain. "Sorry for your brother." Another finger was added, shoving even rougher into Ashe. William seemed upset. "Sorry for your family." The fingers kept thrusting in and out, _hard_. "I'm sorry!" He shouted again as another finger was forced inside of him. His walls tightened around the intruders, clenched but slowly loosening. The thrusting continued as Ashe made noises of pain and discomfort. At some point, William curled his fingers, and everything changed. A shock of pleasure ran through Ashe's body and caused him to arch his back with the pleasure. He moaned out, loud and long. The fingers had hit something inside of him, something like a switch. Everything was so good now. So, so good.

The fingers abruptly yanked out, a little twinge of pain making Ashe alert of the swift motion. He made a small choking noise, then fell still, trying to catch his breath desperately. Nothing happened for a moment, but then his hips were grabbed. "You're only sorry when you've been caught." William's voice snarled like an angry beast, and Ashe screamed loudly as the other's hips slammed against his ass. That wasn't the only thing. He could feel William's rock-hard erection forcing its way inside of him, tearing him in two. He cried out again at another thrust, his knees bending and legs kicking uselessly at the air.

William kept thrusting, drawing sobs and screams out of Ashe. The brunette felt like he was being ripped in half. His muscles stretched and strained to accommodate the foreign member inside of Ashe, the same one that was mercilessly pounding its way deeper. Ashe tilted his head back in another scream, his hands clenched tightly in their bonds. He could feel everything, the length drawing out longer and longer, the head drilling its way further in. A certain thrust scraped that perfect spot inside of Ashe again, and a shock wave of pleasure made itself known with a loud, uncontrollable moan clawing its way up Ashe's throat and into the damp air of the basement. Again, everything was so good. Blissful pleasure numbed the pain of the tearing, penetrating thrusts, and Ashe's screams turned to moans and shouts of William's name. William kept going, chasing his own climax as he felt himself nearing it. He gave Ashe no mercy, but he knew it was now pleasure that Ashe was getting instead of pain. He thrusted harder, faster, whatever Ashe begged for. Even he was lost in the bliss, and had forgotten all delusions of revenge or punishment. He shifted Ashe's hips up, the brunette's legs hooking over his shoulders, and drilled deeper, always hitting just the right spots in just the right way.

Ashe jumped and tensed as he heard William cry out, and felt a rush of warmth begin to flow inside of him. The thrusting slowed, then halted. William collapsed over Ashe, still weakly grinding against him, trying to get Ashe off. Both could tell the brunette was right on the edge, teetering towards the pit. Ashe's legs moved back to rest around William's hips and wrapped around them, accepting the grinding that was still making Ashe moan.

"Ashe..." William whispered into the other's ear. "Come for me."

"Gable... William..." Ashe began to meet the grinds with his own, and soon enough he came, as well. He did so with a shout, feeling the tightness in his abdomen dissolve as he finally released. Both of their grinding stopped, and their minds slowly cleared.

"Perhaps..." William groaned as he propped himself up on his arms, hovering right over Ashe. "I should use this as a reward when you give me that information."

"You wish." Ashe murmured, his head leaning back to relax. He moaned girlishly as William pulled out of him, slowly and teasingly. "You'll be down here every day now."

"Maybe. I won't have to be so rough when I'm not punishing you." William left his head inside of Ashe, and grinded it deeper inside. Ashe arched his back and moaned again, still feeling the thick, salty liquid dripping out of William. He let William pull all the way out, but he'd rather die than admit that he felt abandoned and empty. William stayed there on top of Ashe for a while, listening to him panting and trying to tighten back around the cold, empty space he'd left inside the brunette. "I'll be back tomorrow. You won't have to be empty for long." He muttered as he slowly stood, going to gather his clothes.

Ashe only laid there as William released his hands and left. He closed his eyes and groaned, a phantom feeling lingering of William still on him, in him, around him. He let himself pass out just as the basement door clicked locked, and William's footsteps faded down the hall. No matter how much William tried to pass it off as 'interrogation' for the information, he'd never believe it. He could see right through Will. Ashe smiled in his sleep, his body slowly returning to normal, although he was a little sore. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
